creativersefandomcom-20200223-history
Gingerbread Wall
Basic Information Gingerbread Walls are brown velvety Christmas-themed blocks with darker edges and identical 6 faces that can be used for building purposes. They can be crafted from a seasonal Christmas Recipe. Despite what the tooltip jokes about, these blocks cannot be consumed, since they are no actual Food. Instead, they can be placed, processed and used for crafting other blocks, they can also be displayed and stored. However, they are partly made of Food - they are crafted with Gingerbread Loaves that can be collected during the Christmas event and can be cooked in a Cooking Station throughout the year by selecting the recipe for (all types of) Bread and then using Wheat and Molasses as cooking ingredients. During Elfi's Wonderland, the Christmas event that started with update R58 on December 19th 2018 and lasted until January 25th 2019, several Gingerbread block shapes were implemented that can now be processed from Gingerbread Walls: Plain Gingerbread Slabs, Plain Gingerbread Columns, Plain Gingerbread Slopes, Plain Gingerbread Slope Inner Corners, Plain Gingerbread Slope Outer Corners, and the Plain Gingerbread Eighth. Gingerbread Rounded Slopes do not exist. At the same time, Plain Gingerbread Stairs became craftable - their crafting recipe can be unlocked in the crafting menu by taking Gingerbread Wall blocks, and they require Gingerbread Wall as a crafting ingredient too. From these Stairs, Plain Gingerbread Stairs Inner Corner and Plain Gingerbread Stairs Outer Corners can then be processed. How to obtain Gingerbread Walls Gingerbread Walls cannot be obtained from any Creatures nor from any common randomly spawning Treasure Chests. These building blocks can be crafted in your crafting menu (to be opened with "Q" as the default hotkey), but only after their rare crafting Recipe has been unlocked by learning a rare seasonal Recipe Book that can usually only be obtained during the Christmas Holiday event that lasts for ca. one month from December to January. Moreover, Gingerbread Wall blocks can be bought in large amounts as parts of building kits that can be purchased for (customizable) player-made Blueprints from the Creativerse Steam workshop throughout the year. Building kits for Blueprints are available after subscribing to a Blueprint, or after capturing a Blueprint or after customizing a Blueprint by clicking on the green price "tag" button in the Blueprint window below "Buy kit and build now". These block kits are to be paid with ingame Coins that can be purchased for real money in the Store via Steam wallet. For ca. one month a year during Christmas event-times, 10 or very rarely 20 already crafted Gingerbread Wall blocks can rarely be found in randomly spawning colorful Holiday Gifts on blocks of Snow and Ice. In 2018 to 2019 during Elfi's Wonderland, 10 already crafted Gingerbread Wall blocks could randomly, but only rarely, be obtained from Reinbeaus that spawned in many cold biomes. For the course of this Christmas event, Reinbeaus could only be killed, not tamed. Non-tameable Reaudolphs were a very rare variant of Reinbeaus that also randomly spawned in cold biomes during Elfi's Wonderland's Christmas event-times and were able to drop an assortment of Christmas-themed items, including already crafted Gingerbread Wall blocks. Since 2017, crafted Gingerbread Walls can be bought from NPCs named Elfis that randomly appear only during Christmas event-times, like they did for the first time during Elfi's Toy Drive from December 13th 2017 until January 10th 2018. Elfis are NPC traders looking like green Leafies with pointed ears dressed up for Christmas on a stack of colorful gift boxes. They randomly appear on natural Ice and Snow blocks during day and night and ask for Rescued Toys as Trade Items in exchange for winter-themed recipes and items. Elfis usually only spawn during Christmas event-times though. During Elfi's Wonderland in 2018-2019 and also during Elfi's Toy Drive in 2017-2018, one stack of 50 crafted Gingerbread Walls could be bought (in theoretically infinite amounts) from Elfis for 25 Rescued Toys. How to obtain Rescued Toys Rescued Toys are Trade Items that can be obtained during the seasonal Christmas Holiday event from randomly spawning Holiday Gifts and randomly spawning Reinbeaus in amounts of ca. 10-14 toys. The very rare fast Reaudolphs will sometimes even drop 100-200 Rescued Toys at a time. Reaudolphs and colorful gift boxes will usually only appear during the seasonal Christmas event for ca. one month each year, like during Elfi's Wonderland from December 19th 2018 to January 25th 2019. Reinbeaus will not drop Christmas-themed loot bags outside of Christmas event-times. Lots of Rescued Toys can be found in Reward Holiday Gift Boxes after successfully completing Trog Trap Events that can be initiated by placing Trog Traps. Small Trog Traps can be obtained during Christmas event-times for free. 2 of these can be found in every daily login chest (another one each 4 hours), while additionally to that, one Small Trog Trap can occasionally be obtained from randomly spawning Holiday Gifts as well as from the loot bags of Reinbeaus and Reaudolphs. As soon as you place a Small Trog Trap anywhere, a tier 1 Trog Trap Event will immediately initiated in its proximity. If you are able to successfully meet the objective of the event as displayed onscreen in time, you will be rewarded by a Reward Holiday Gift Box that contains ca. 6-12 Rescued Toys, 2-3 random stacks of useful items and often (but not always) a Medium Trog Trap. Every player who participates in Trog Trap Events will receive their own Reward Gift Box. Medium Trog Traps can be placed in order to instantly start tier 2 Trog Trap Events that are a bit more difficult to "beat". In the Reward Holiday Gift Boxes that will appear after the successful completion of tier 2 Trog Trap Events, you will find ca. 11-14 Rescued Toys, 3-6 stacks of useful items and occasionally a Large Trog Trap. Moreover, a few of the Trog Trap Event Creatures might drop special Loot Bags with (often) a few Rescued Toys and some random useful items inside, like consumables and/or explosives. Naturally, Large Trog Traps will also promptly initiate Trog Trap Events of an even higher difficulty (tier 3), and their Reward Holiday Gift Boxes will contain even more (ca. 34) Rescued Toys and even more (5-8) stacks of useful items, but only rarely a Medium Trog Trap on top of that. Again, some Trog Trap Event Creatures (mainly Troggington's Minions) will rarely drop special Loot Bags on top of that, often containing a few Rescued Toys and otherwise random useful items. Trog Traps of all 3 tiers (Small Trog Traps, Medium Trog Traps and Large Trog Traps) can also be bought for Coins via block kits for Blueprints that players have made from placed Trog Traps and uploaded to the Creativerse Steam workshop. You can buy Coins bundles in the ingame Store and pay for them via Steam Wallet. Take care to only buy Blueprints that contain placed Trog Traps, but not just Traps on/in any display containers like Placemats, because in this case they will not be purchasable as items, they will merely be "ghost images" displayed on the display containers (you can see if Trog Traps are even included in the building kit when clicking on the button "Built with xxx Blocks" in the Blueprint window after subscribing to this Blueprint for free in the Creativerse Steam workshop before clicking on "Get Kit & Build Now"). Even though you can obtain Trog Traps throughout the year this way and initiate Trog Trap Events by placing any bought, bestowed and left-over Trog Traps any time you like, you can merely store the Rescued Toys that any victory will provide you with, since these Trade Items cannot be used directly. You can only trade Rescued Toys for Christmas-related items and rare seasonal Recipes with Elfis that will probably spawn again around Christmas 2019 for the next time - or perhaps Elfis might appear for other rare occasions too if Playful sees fit and will announce so on social media and on the official forums. During the event Elfi's Wonderland 2018, Rescued Toys could be bought via Steam wallet as a content of 4 tiered Make-a-Wish Donation Bundles in the Store too. 100% of revenue from these bundles went to The Make-A-Wish Foundation that helps granting the wishes of children who have been diagnosed with critical illnesses. Depending on their tier 1-4, these bundles contained a stack of either 20, 50, 200 or 500 Rescued Toys. In 2017, during Elfi's Toy Drive, Rescued Toys also were part of unlockable community reward bundles for the Elfi's Community Toy Drive event. How to unlock the crafting recipe for Gingerbread Walls The rare seasonal crafting Recipe Book for Gingerbread Walls can be bought from Elfis that only appear during Christmas event-times, like they did for the first time during Elfi's Toy Drive from December 13th 2017 until January 10th 2018, and again from December 19th 2018 until January 25th 2019 during Elfi's Wonderland. The rare Recipe book for Gingerbread Walls could be bought from Elfis for 100 Rescued Toys. The Recipe was not account-bound, but came in the shape of a tradeable and such was a stackable item. You could buy more than just one of these Recipe Books if you wanted, in order to give duplicates to other players. This rare Recipe book was also available in the Store-exclusive item bundle Elfi's Wonderland Bundle 2018 until January 25th 2019. It could be bought via ingame Coins more than once too, so several Recipe Pages could be collected, different to most Recipe Packs that can only be bought once and will automatically add account-bound Recipes to the Crafting Menu of the buying player. In 2015 and 2016, the rare seasonal Recipe Book for Gingerbread Wall could randomly be obtained from Holiday Gift Boxes that spawned on Snow and Ice during day and night for the duration of the Christmas event. During these years, players were able to collect rather many of these Recipe Books. The next occasion to buy the Recipe ingame is expected for December 2019. Fellow Creativerse players who collected surplus Recipe Books for Gingerbread Walls might be willing to give you one of these on the game world where they have stored the Recipes, since items are not transferable between game worlds. In order to permanently add the rare seasonal crafting Recipe to your Crafting Menu, you will have to learn the Recipe Book on the game world where you receive it by right-clicking the book in your inventory or dragging & dropping the book with your left mouse button over your player character's model on the right side of the inventory. By this, you can transfer the "knowledge" of the "consumed" Recipe, while the Recipe Book will vanish. The crafting recipe for Gingerbread Walls will stay available in your Crafting Menu on all game worlds from then on, even on worlds where the "Pro" option "world bound recipes" ("fresh start") is enabled, like all other rare and store-bought Recipes. With update R46 in September 2017, the exploit that allowed rare Holiday Recipes to be learned via Adventures was fixed. So seasonal Recipes (mainly Halloween- and Christmas-related ones) cannot be learnt in Adventures. Even though this crafting recipe was only available for a limited timespan during events, you can keep all surplus Recipe Books for Gingerbread Walls that you were able to obtain, and of course you also won't lose the Recipe from your Crafting Menu once you have learnt it. How to craft Gingerbread Walls You only need 1 Gingerbread Loaf in order to craft 8 Gingerbread Wall blocks in your crafting menu (to be opened by typing the default key "q"). Obtaining Gingerbread Walls will unlock the crafting recipe for Gingerbread Stairs. To cook Gingerbread Loaves, place and use a Cooking Station and select the recipe for all types of Bread. This recipe is unlocked by harvesting Wheat. Since Wheat is now also required to unlock the crafting recipe for the Cooking Station itself, the recipe for Bread is usually already available to you when you use a Cooking Station for the first time. Wheat can be grown from Wheat Seeds that can randomly be obtained by collecting Tallgrass or Savannah Tallgrass or can be processed from grown Wheat ears in a Processor. Plant Wheat Seeds on tilled soil (Dirt, green Grass or Mud) adjacent to a unit of Water or other suitable liquid. After choosing the recipe for Bread, simply put 4 Wheat ears and 1 unit of Molasses into the ingredient slots of the Cooking Station in order to cook 2 Gingerbread Loaves at a time. Molasses can be obtained from Arctic Mirus, Rambeaus, Reinbeaus or Blizzard Chizzards as a random loot or pet-harvest. Molasses is a very common content as of seasonal Christmas gift boxes and rewards for Trog Trap Events too. How to process Gingerbread Walls Since December 19th 2018, 1 block of Gingerbread Wall can be put into a Processor and can then be cut into either 2 Plain Gingerbread Slopes or 2 Plain Gingerbread Slabs or 2 Plain Gingerbread Columns. 1 Plain Gingerbread Slope can be further processed into either 1 Plain Gingerbread Slope Inner Corner or 1 Plain Gingerbread Slope Outer Corner. 1 Plain Gingerbread Slab can be further processed into 2 Plain Gingerbread Eigthts. No crafting recipe has to be unlocked to process Gingerbread Wall (or Plain Gingerbread Slopes or Plain Gingerbread Slabs). You merely have to carry Gingerbread Wall blocks (or Plain Gingerbread Slopes or Slabs) in your inventory or quickbar and activate a Processor that has been placed into the game world by pointing the cursor at it and clicking your right mouse button or typing "f" (as the default key). Then put the block/s you want to process into the Processor with right-click on their icon that will now be sorted into the top category of the large inventory window to the left side of the Processor window, or you can drag & drop the stack/s of blocks (or slopes or slabs) into the Processor slot with your left mouse button. You can place up to 21 items into the Processor's queue. After that, you only have to wait a little until the processing is done. Gingerbread Stairs can be crafted in your crafting menu, they cannot be processed from Gingerbread Wall blocks. How to use Gingerbread Walls Cubic Gingerbread Walls can be used for building and decoration purposes by placing them into the game world. Gingerbread Wall blocks can be picked up without the need to equip any Power Cells. Of course you won't be able to pick up such blocks on game worlds, on player claims or in Adventures where your Permission rank is not sufficient (mainly when you are merely a visitor), which can only be changed by the owner of the game world, the respective claim owner or Adventure creator. Other than that, Gingerbread Wall blocks can also be put on display by placing them into the slots of display containers like Placemats, Stone Wall Shelves, Galactic Grav-Chambers, Hidden Temple Altars, Frozen Containers, Snow Buried Containers, Wood Planters, Flower Pots, Holiday Mantles. Holiday Decorative Trees and the like. Gingerbread Walls and Plain Gingerbread block shapes are fireproof. Category:Crafted Category:Building Block Category:In Trade Category:Events Category:Recipe Category:Christmas Event